


Revolution

by agnesmi9



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Gay, M/M, OT2017, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesmi9/pseuds/agnesmi9
Summary: Un pequeño gesto puede iniciar una revolución.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico nada en Ao3 y no me manejo muy bien. Aún así también tengo la historia en Wattpad.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/xLCmGCPP6M

                                     1.

"Para conseguir lo que uno quiere hay que hacer sacrificios" o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Raoul mientras desplazaba montones de documentos de un lado a otro en la comisaría donde trabajaba su padre.

El padre de Raoul había querido ser policía toda su vida, bueno quizás policía no pero si que tenía claro que quería ayudar a las personas de alguna manera. No es que tuviera una idea muy buena de la leyes pero al menos intentaba hacer todo lo posible para obrar de manera justa en lo que podía y eso era algo que Raoul admiraba enormemente.

Su padre le había prometido ayudarle en lo que fuera para conseguir su sueño a cambio de ayudar en la comisaría un tiempo, ya que no era muy grande y el gobierno no contrataba a más agentes. Raoul solo se dedicaba a trámites burocráticos y algún recado puntual que le mandaba su padre. La parte "divertida" quedaba muy lejos de él, no tenía nada que ver con las películas.

La mayor pega de aquello para él era el uniforme, no llevar uniforme en sí sino que el uniforme era exactamente igual que el de los demás agentes y como el estaba nada más entrar mucha gente lo confundía con un policía de verdad y pasaba una vergüenza criminal cuando tenía que ir donde su padre a que le solucionaran la vida.

Nadie iba a imaginarse que estaba allí un poco por estar por lo que la mayoría de personas ajenas a la comisaria se quedaban con la idea de que Raoul era un agente torpe sin mas y eso hacía mella en su ego que tenía algo subido.

Llevaba ya dos semanas trabajando allí cuando lo vio por primera vez.  
El muchacho en cuestión era un morenazo de estos que hacen que se te pare la respiración cuando pasa y con los que sientes que tu corazón ha olvidado como funcionar, al menos eso es lo que sintió Raoul.

El muchacho ajeno a lo que provocaba, se acercó distraídamente al puesto de Raoul seguido de dos agentes que lo traían con poco interés como si fuera rutina. Cuando estuvo a la altura de Raoul se inclinó levemente y dió unos golpecitos en la mesa ya que Raoul parecía algo perdido.

-Hernández- dijo una vez el rubio parecía haber vuelto en sí- Lo de siempre...

Raoul se quedó algo confuso y viendo la situación, los agentes de detrás intervinieron.

-¿Está el agente Vázquez? Es que es él el que se suele ocupar de este tema...- apenas había acabado la frase cuando el aludido apareció detrás de Raoul poniéndole la mano en el hombro y sonriendo levemente.

\- Ya estabas tardando en volver, casi pensaba que habías desistido... Pero ya veo que no. ¿Cuántas van este mes? ¿Dos, tres...?  
-En realidad es la primera, he estado liado con otros asuntos pero no te preocupes vendré a ocupar mi puesto en el calabozo más a menudo a partir de ahora, sé que me echabais de menos...- lo dijo con tono divertido y el agente se rió haciéndolo pasar y despidiéndose de los dos agentes que habían traído al chico.

Raoul se había quedado en medio de esa escena bastante desubicado y ciertamente intrigado. Se iba a levantar para enterarse de que iba todo aquello, pero sus planes fueron frustrados por un nuevo montón de documentos que fueron posados a su izquierda.

Suspiró con fastidio y siguió a lo suyo sin poder quitarse de la cabeza ese par de ojos oscuros con una chispa burlona que lo habían dejado KO.

Cuando faltaba poco para acabar su jornada, apareció una chica con aspecto cansado y se dirigió a Raoul sin dudarlo.  
-Hola, buenas noches, venía a buscar a mi hermano- nada más mirarla supo a quien se refería, no es que se parecieran pero definitivamente tenían un aire- Hernández.

Por primera vez Raoul no parecía un paleto y manejó la situación como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, claro, pase. En seguida saldrá.  
\- Prefiero esperar fuera, gracias.

Raoul asintió levemente y entró en la comisaría para hacer saber que la hermana del moreno había llegado. Nada más entrar vio al chico rellenando unos documentos y se le acercó por detrás.

\- Hey, tu hermana está fuera.  
Agoney miro rápidamente por encima del hombro y volvió a dirigir su vista a los papeles para terminar de rellenarlos.  
\- Ya lo sé.- sonó algo cortante y Raoul se sintió ofendido pero no le dio mucha importancia. El moreno se giró quedando a poca distancia de Raoul pero sin invadir su espacio y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.-Lo siento, debes de ser nuevo. Soy Agoney, encantado. Me vas a ver bastante por aquí.

Lo dijo con un tono divertido pero aún así Raoul frunció el ceño porque había algo que le había chocado, su acento.

-Ago.. ¿Agoney? No eres de aquí.- no fue una pregunta, no tenía sentido preguntarlo. Agoney soltó una carcajada y amplió la sonrisa.  
\- No, no soy de aquí.- terminó de firmar los papeles y se los dió al rubio- Bueno, ya he acabado por aquí. Hasta otra.

Dicho eso salió de la comisaría y Raoul se quedó parado pensando que "Hasta otra" no es la despedida más común cuando sales de una comisaría, no es un sitio al que quieres volver, ni siquiera trabajando allí.

\---------

-...y entonces los unicornios tomaron el control de la tierra y me proclamaron su reina- Raoul no reaccionaba-¡Raoul, joder! No me estás escuchando...

El aludido dio un respingo y miró a su amiga disculpándose.  
-Lo siento Mimi, estoy un poco perdido hoy... No me lo tomes en cuenta.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has conocido a alguien?- él se tensó un poco, había dado en el clavo- ¿Está bueno?¿Lo conozco?  
-No, no lo conoces y sí, está como un tren.

Raoul ya había adquirido su característico color rojo y estaba arrepintiéndose de haber confiado en su amiga porque está tenía cara de tigresa acechando a su presa y sabía perfectamente que iba a ser imposible librarse de un largo cuestionario.

Después de media hora en la que Raoul tuvo que soportar todo tipo de barbaridades por parte de su amiga dando gracias a que estaban en el piso de esta y no en una cafetería como habían pensado quedar en un principio, Mimi pareció tener toda la información que quería.

-Así que no sabes porque estaba detenido...-Raoul negó  
-Simplemente rellenó los papeles, me los dio y se fue  
-¿Tuviste en tus manos unos papeles en los cuales aparecía el motivo de su detención y no lo curioseaste?-Raoul se dio cuenta de qué había sido estúpido y negó avergonzado.-Ahora mismo podrías tener su número y su dirección, incluso su tipo de sangre y en cambio no tienes ni idea de nada. Al menos le preguntaste el nombre...  
-Ago... ¿Agonías? No sé, algo así...  
-Joder amigo, nunca te atrae nadie y para uno que sí, y mucho, no te mueves... A este paso llegarás a fin de año sin mojar...  
-Cállate joder que bastante estúpido me siento ya...- se quedó pensativo un momento y continuó- Además sabes que ya me he cansado de líos, me apetece algo más estable y me parece que con él no podría tener eso, por lo que sé lo detienen mínimo una vez al mes... No me conviene.  
-¡Chorradas! Si fuera alguien peligroso no estaría de risas con tu padre y lo sabes.

El tema quedó zanjado ahí y al poco Raoul se despidió para marcharse a su casa, no había descubierto nada del muchacho él solo pero sabía de alguien que lo podría sacar de dudas.

\---------

-Hijo, ¿En qué piensas?-la madre de Raoul siempre sabía cuándo algo le preocupaba.  
-¿Sabes si papá tardará mucho?  
-Vendrá en seguida... ¿Por?  
-Es que... Hoy ha pasado algo en la comisaría... Ha venido un chico y no sé me intriga.

La mujer sonrió un poco, sabía exactamente por donde iba su hijo y a ella también le entraron ganas de que llegara su marido para saber un poco más del asunto. No hizo falta espera mucho para escuchar las llaves en la cerradura.

-Hola familia, ¿Álvaro no ha venido hoy? Bueno ya vendrá mañana...- se asomó al salón y se dio cuenta de que lo esperaban por algo- Uy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo?  
-No, no... Nada papá. ¿Qué tal?¿Habéis solucionado rápido el aviso?

Raoul pensó que iba a ser muy evidente si le preguntaba por el moreno así que decidió dejar sus preguntas para otro momento donde fuera más natural y no sospechara nada.

\-------

Al día siguiente Álvaro apareció por casa para llevarse a su hermano menor a comer por ahí, cosa que solo hacía cuando quería contarle algo importante o sonsacarle información. Una vez en el coche de su hermano Raoul buscó en la mirada de su hermano si se tenía que preparar para escuchar o contestar.

-Tete, deja de mirarme tanto que me estás poniendo nervioso...  
-¿Por qué me llevas a comer?  
-Porque me apetece...  
-Nos conocemos, no me mientas

Álvaro soltó una carcajada y no contestó dando a entender que hablarían en el restaurante.

\--------

-A ver si te he entendido bien, ¿Pretendes que me quedé cuidando a un niño de cuatro años al que no conozco para que tú te puedas tirar a su hermana tranquilo?  
-No seas basto- le dijo Álvaro reprobatoriamente- pero básicamente sí... Y antes de que me pongas mil excusas ya sé que tienes trabajo y que tienes que ensayar y tal pero solo será una tarde y a tí los niños te gustan...

Raoul no se había ablandado ni un ápice pero si algo sabía hacer Álvaro era convencer a su hermano de lo que fuera. Igual que lo convenció de que una moneda tenía más valor que un billete cuando tenía 8 años o de que el batido de fresa venía de vacas rosas a los 10.

\- Raoul solo es una tarde y puede venirte bien para desconectar, su hermano es muy simpático. Seguro que te diviertes y todo, además si lo haces, te dejaré mi casa para tí solo un día.

A Raoul se le iluminaron los ojos, eso ya era más interesante.  
-Vale acepto pero que sea un fin de semana.  
-Trato hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco comentarios, sobre todo si son críticas constructivas :)

Pasó un mes entero hasta que se produjo el segundo encuentro. Quedaría muy bonito decir que Raoul había pensado en el muchacho a diario y que estaba enamorado pero no, Raoul dejó de pensar en él a los dos días después de autoconvencerse de que no se volverían a cruzar y que aunque lo hicieran tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de dar algún paso.  
Tampoco se puede negar que en algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que una visita del moreno podía amenizar la jornada porque en aquella comisaría no sucedía absolutamente nada, aunque eso no quitaba que la cantidad de papeleo se multiplicaba por momentos.  
Allí estaba Raoul un mes después ojeando entre varios documentos cuando un inconfundible acento hizo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con el mismo chico que lo maravilló un mes antes.  
El moreno se estaba despidiendo de los guardias que lo traían detenido diciendo que no se preocuparan, que no era la primera vez.  
Esa vez unas gafas de sol oscuras tapaban sus profundos ojos, algo que extrañó a Raoul porque a esas horas de la tarde eran completamente innecesarias.  
-¡Hombre si eres tú!-miró a Raoul con una sonrisita burlona, como parecía hacer con todo el mundo- ¿Está el agente Vázquez? Él se encarga de estas cosas...  
-No- interrumpió Raoul- ha salido, pero yo me puedo encargar de lo que sea.

Raoul se anotó un minipunto por no haber hecho el ridículo y porque realmente el mes había dado de sí para saber exactamente qué hacer.  
El moreno se quedó algo perplejo, incluso cortado y el aura de prepotencia que lo rodeaba se descrebrajó un poco.  
-Mmm... Está bien.-se acercó más a Raoul porque hasta ese momento no había avanzado apenas dos pasos desde la puerta y se quedaron frente a frente.-Mi ficha estará por ahí, soy habitual... Hoy otra vez lo de siempre, ya vendré otro día a hablar con Vázquez.  
Raoul se puso a mirar en los archivadores hasta que se dió cuenta de que no se sabía realmente su nombre y que iba a tener que preguntárselo por mucho que eso le restará un puntito a su parecer.  
-Esto...-el moreno lo vió dudar y alzó una ceja interrogante-¿Cómo te llamas?  
Eso hizo reír al moreno y Raoul podía jurar que vio como el escudo se le recomponía mientras que el suyo propio se llenaba de grietas.  
-Joder, pensaba que te habría dejado algo de huella... Al menos mi nombre. 

Raoul se puso rojo porque aunque el otro no lo supiera sí que había dejado huella en él pero el nombre no importaba demasiado en sus fantasías.

-Agoney, soy Agoney.- el rubio lo miró confuso como la primera vez que se lo dijo-Antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, no, no soy de aquí. Soy de Canarias, de ahí mi acento. 

Raoul se quedó un momento embobado mientras el extraño nombre flotaba en su mente y se percató de qué no quería seguir siendo tú.

-Ya que pareces pasar por aquí a menudo, creo que deberías saber mi nombre también. Soy Raoul.

Agoney asintió como anotandolo en su mente y por primera vez en todo ese rato sonrió de verdad.

-Bueno... Agoney... ¿Qué has hecho?  
-¿No lo sabes?  
Agoney estaba confuso, pensaba que Raoul sería un cotilla y que se habría enterado de todo nada más verle por lo que decidió aprovecharlo y guardarselo para él.

-En la ficha debe poner "Escándalo público". Cosa que no tiene mucho sentido porque ese delito no existe ya, pero ahí está.  
Raoul buscó la ficha y efectivamente, figuraba "Escándalo público" pero escrito a boli y parecía muy poco oficial.  
-No entiendo... ¿Por qué solo aparece una vez escrito y con fecha de hace tres años?  
-Son cosas de Vázquez, me ayuda de alguna manera. Por eso tengo que hablar con él... ¿Hay algún agente más por aquí que me conozca? ¿Puedes preguntar?  
-Quitate las gafas.

Agoney dio un respingo, ni siquiera le pareció raro que le pidiera eso tan de repente pero él simple hecho de quitárselas no entraba en sus planes y Raoul pronto descubrió porqué. Tenía una brecha, no muy profunda pero que se estaba inflamando alrededor por momentos. Definitivamente le habían pegado un puñetazo y con muy mala hostia.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

El Raoul inseguro había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba uno que parecía haber estado haciendo eso toda su vida. Acercó a Agoney de un tirón y le examinó la herida.  
-Ven, vamos al botiquín. Luego me explicarás que chanchullos te traes con mi padre.  
-¿Tu padre? ¿Eres un Vázquez?

Raoul ni siquiera contestó, no estaba para responder gilipolleces, por mucho que fueran por parte de un tío que se quería tirar. Ya estaban esos pensamientos de vuelta.

Mientras le curaba a Agoney le dio tiempo para exasperar a Raoul entre quejido y quejido.

-No sabía que el agente Vázquez explotaba a su hijo. ¿Te chantajea?-silencio-No hace falta tanta concentración para curar una herida... Me podrías contestar... Además, podría estar haciendo la cura yo, no sé porqué te empeñas ¿No tendrias que estar ocupando tu puesto?

Raoul exhaló desesperadamente y atacó la herida con más agua oxigenada, a ver si al menos el escozor le callaba la boca. Objetivo conseguido, Agoney se mantuvo en silencio, unos minutos al menos.

Cuando el rubio acabó con la cura, dejó al otro sentado al lado del botiquín y salió en busca de algún agente que le aclarara la situación de Agoney.  
Ni siquiera se preocupó de su puesto, no es que fuera a pasar nada más interesante que Agoney esa tarde o esa semana, incluso ese mes. Seguramente la siguiente cosa entretenida fuera Agoney detenido otra vez.

-Cepeda, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Un hombre robusto con cara de aburrido se giró hacia Raoul y le instó a hablar.

-¿Sabes algo de Agoney?  
-¿Está aquí otra vez? ¡Qué coñazo de hombre! No sé porque tu padre lo sigue protegiendo, por mí hace tiempo que estaría encerrado...

Esas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de que no quería escuchar lo ocurrido de boca de el hombre que tenía delante, seguramente le diera una idea terrible de Agoney y aunque la que tenía en ese momento no era muy buena, no creía que fuera nada de lo que Cepeda podría decirle. Cepeda tomo el silencio de Raoul como señal para seguir a lo suyo y se marchó a otra parte.

Raoul tenía interés en el chico, ya no solo porque era una puta obra de arte, sino porque parecía tener muchos secretos y eso sin duda invitaba a Raoul a romdarlo.

-Agoney, ¿Qué sueles hacer aquí cuando te detienen?  
-Me meten en el "calabozo" y espero ahí unas horas hasta que mi hermana o alguien viene a buscarme.  
-Aquí no hay calabozo.  
-Quien dice calabozo, dice habitacion-trastero al final del pasillo. Ya voy yo, tú avísame cuando venga alguien preguntando por mí.  
-¿A quien llamo?  
-No hace falta, quién tenga que venir, lo sabe.

Así acabó el segundo encuentro con Agoney porque cuando dos jóvenes se acercaron a buscarlo, Raoul ya se había ido.

............

-Mimi, lo he vuelto a ver.  
-¿A quien? ¿Al del super? Ya te dije que ese quería algo contigo, no es casualidad que-  
-¡No, ese no! Hablo de Agoney  
-¿Ago qué?  
-El de la comisaría- Mimi le miró interrogante e hizo aspavientos para que se lo explicara- Tía, el medio delincuente buenorro.  
-¡Ah joder! El que te querias tirar hace un mes  
-Shh... ¡¿Puedes hablar más bajo?!

Esa vez sí que estaban en un lugar público, en una cafetería cerca del coro donde cantaba Raoul. No le gustaba demasiado pero tendría que seguir allí hasta cavar con el trabajo y que su padre empezara a ayudarlo en su futuro.

-Bueno ¿Y qué? ¿Has avanzado algo? Veo que su nombre ya te lo sabes.

Raoul le contó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior e incluso le contó cómo se había sentido en cada momento, tanto si era vergonzoso como si no.

-Raoul, piensas demasiado. Es muy simple. Cuando lo veas la siguiente vez lo invitas a tomar algo y ya está. Si todo sale bien podrás usar el fin de semana en mansión Vázquez que te debe tu hermano.

Mimi no usó tono pícaro pero Raoul se puso como un tomate igual y le miró mal. Llevaba todo el mes quedándose con el hermanito del ligue de Álvaro cuando el señorito lo necesitaba y él aún no había contado su premio. Esperaba hacerlo cuando tuviera algún chico interesante al que impresionar, pero a ese paso tendría que llevar a Mimi.

-Igual no es gay.  
-Mimi, ya sabes que no soy muy avispau pero te prometo que ese chico no es hetero.  
\- Uy, a veces la gente te sorprende... Nunca se sabe- Raoul le miró como diciendo "¿En serio?" -Vale, vale... Entonces, ¿Cuando le vas a pedir una cita?


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer encuentro tardó menos en producirse que el segundo. Menos de dos semanas después de la poco fructífera conversación con el canario, Raoul decidió que no tenía sentido obsesionarse con un tío al que solo iba a ver una vez al mes aproximadamente y no por gusto. 

Si estuvieran en cualquier otra situación, seguramente el rubio ya se habría lanzado a pedirle el número e incluso habría perdido la vergüenza para usar un par de frases cliché que funcionaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, hacer eso vestido de poli intentando mantener algún tipo de autoridad, lo hacía sentir ridículo.

Así se lo hizo saber a su amiga Mimi y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le organizó una quedada con sus amigos más cercanos para salir y, a ser posible, pillar cacho. 

Raoul se había prometido a sí mismo dejar los líos de una noche e intentar algo más serio, pero desgraciadamente si no era rodeado de gente, medio sordo por música estridente y con un par de copas de más, no se atrevía a dar el paso.

Por eso mismo se encontraba aquella noche en un local hasta los topes, sentado con tres de sus amigas, oteando el panorama en busca del entretenimiento de la noche. Mireya, una de sus amigas más cercanas, fue la que se ocupó de ir a pedir a la barra, acompañada de su querida Mimi que menos a por bebidas iba a cualquier cosa. 

-¡Raoul!-Aitana que se había quedado con él en la mesa, chasqueó los dedos en su cara para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento- Tío, ¿Qué te pasa?   
-Perdon, estoy un poco... Perdido, no sé, necesitaba desconectar.  
-Vaale... Bueno ¿Y qué? ¿Algún tío interesante?

Aitana ojeó la sala guiñandole el ojo a un par de chicos y saludando coquetamente a unas cuantas chicas. Raoul por el contrario no respondió a ninguno de los intentos de coqueteo a distancia. 

No podía evitar comparar a todos los chicos que pedían su atención con Agoney. Se sentía estúpido, ni siquiera había tenido una conversación del todo coherente con él y aún así no paraba de aparecer de improviso en su mente.

De entre el muro de gente vió abrirse paso a sus dos amigas, Mireya intentando no matarse con los tacones y haciendo equilibrismos con las copas y Mimi tan tranquila con una chica del brazo y sonriente. Ya tenía entretenimiento.

-Buff esta chica... La he dejado sola un momento y le ha tirado los trastos al camarero y cuando ha visto que no le van las pavas no ha tardado ni dos minutos en lanzarse donde esa chica...-Mireya hablaba como una madre extasiada- Sois de lo que no hay...

Todos contestaron con una carcajada y se fijaron en Mimi que ya tenía a la morena encandilada. Raoul envidiaba esa capacidad de su amiga, él no era tan sociable y no tenía valor para hacer muchas cosas y eso le llevaba a arrepentirse una y otra vez de las cosas que no había hecho. Mimi le había dicho mil y una veces que no pasaba nada por hacer lo que uno quiere, por arriesgarse y quizá por ese consejo Raoul estaba haciendo lo que hacía para cumplir su sueño, la música. 

Él siempre había pensado que vivir de la música era imposible y aunque tuvieras muchísimo talento, no era tan fácil que lo valoraran. Sabía que dedicarse a ello iba a ser un camino lleno de baches pero al final del día lo que le hacía realmente feliz era cantar y no iba a renunciar a esa sensación por nada del mundo.

-Oye rubio, deberías acercarte a la barra- dijo Mimi acercándose de forma casual con la morena agarrada de la cintura.  
-Ya habéis traído las bebidas, iré luego a por la segunda ronda  
-Hazme caso, te va a gustar...- Raoul levantó una ceja divertido para que Mimi continuará- Vale, vale. Hay un camarero que está pa mojar pan y te juro que es gay.   
-Y eso lo sabes porque...  
-Porque me ha rechazado.  
-¡Ja! Ellaaa que no necesita abuela...- Mimi lo miró mal- Aixx que sí, que nadie se resiste a ti...  
-¿Y?  
-Que ya voy a la barra  
-Muy bien, así me gusta. No tengas prisa

Mimi le dió una palmadita en el hombro, prácticamente lo sacó a rastras de su silla y lo empujó levemente hacia la barra ganado se una mirada de reproche por parte de Raoul, a lo que ella respondió lanzando un beso y volviendo a centrarse en su cita.

El rubio se acercó a la barra sin muchas esperanzas, no estaba con ganas de un ligue cualquiera más. Cuando se acercó miró un poco a los camareros pero ninguno le parecía para tanto hasta que la voz de un camarero que parecía llegar del baño por lo que decía captó su atención, giró la cabeza y ahí estaba.

Tenía a tan solo unos metros al dueño de la voz con bonito acento canario. Se había puesto a trabajar y servía copas a velocidad de vértigo, un par de sonrisas por aquí, una mirada por allá y una monedas más al bote de las propinas.

Raoul se quedó semioculto entre la gente pensando qué hacer. Era ese el momento, o lo dejaba pasar o intentaba hacer algo. Raoul no era mucho de ligar, normalmente otros solían ligar con él y solamente tenía que seguir el rollo. 

Mientras miraba al moreno trabajar se le pasó más de una vez darse media vuelta y perderse por ahí hasta que alguien se fijara en él, pero ganaban las veces en las que se imaginaba a él mismo acercándose y comiéndole la boca. Este último pensamiento lo desecha sobre todo porque sería básicamente abusar de él y ese no era el plan ni por asomo.

Después de mucho pensar no fue él quien tomó la decisión porque él canario posó su vista en él y no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse acompañado siempre de su mejor amiga "la sonrisita burlona".

-Rubito, qué sorpresa...  
-Lo mismo digo, nunca te había visto por aquí  
-Empecé a trabajar hace poco, cosas de tu padre.

Raoul se sintió algo incómodo y avergonzado, mencionar a su padre lo hacía sentir mucho más joven delante de Agoney aunque suponía que solo se llevarían un par de años, pero esa afirmación él la entendía como si el canario insinuas que era un niñito de papá y no le hacía gracia.

-Bueno y ¿Qué haces aquí? La copa la tienes casi llena...

Ese era su momento, "ahora o nunca".

-Esto yo...-bueno nunca, nunca tampoco ya habría más ocasiones- Bueno verás...- no, ahora. No seas cobarde- Quería...  
-Arranca muchacho, no tengo todo el día. Tengo un sueldo que ganar.

El acento del canario fue más evidente que nunca en esa frase y a Raoul le ponía.

-Pues...- venga joder, no tienes 15 años- ¿Te apetecería ir a tomar algo un día?

Por fin, lo había dicho. No era tan difícil. El alivio de haber soltado aquello duró poco porque el canario se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

\- A ver rubito, ¿en qué momento se te ha pasado por la cabeza que yo salga con polis? Creo que verme dos meses seguidos en el calabozo te tendría que haber dado una pista...

Raoul se quedó paralizado, no se esperaba una negativa así. Viendo la falta de respuesta el canario desapareció por la barra y retomó su trabajo.

Raoul quería haberle explicado que él no era poli, que él solo ayudaba pero que no tenía nada de poli, pero no lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo algo de razón tenía, ¿Qué narices pintaba él con un "criminal"?

Pasadas unas horas Raoul decidió marcharse a casa, sus amigas estaban muy entretenidas bailando y ligando, pero él solo se estaba rallando la cabeza y la conversación del chico que tenía sentado al lado era soporífera.

Avisó a Mimi de que se iba y antes de salir volvió a mirar hacia la barra donde su dolor de cabeza particular seguía poniendo bebidas animado y respondiendo a los coqueteos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo menos de Raoul, claro. 

Soltando un suspiro el rubio abrió la puerta del local y el frío de diciembre le dio la bienvenida. Pronto sería Navidad y él todavía seguía sin avanzar en sus sueños, definitivamente “las cosas de palacio van despacio”.

Empezó a caminar pensando en todo lo que podría hacer el año próximo e imaginándose a sí mismo como una gran estrella, alguien con quien la gente se sintiera identificado. 

-¡Hey! Tú, rubio- Raoul se giró sobresaltado para encontrarse a un chico más mayor que él, castaño y con unos ojos azules preciosos.-Mi amigo me ha dicho que te de esto.

Le entregó un papelito doblado en el que se encontraba un número de teléfono.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?  
-El camarero al que no le has quitado el ojo en toda la noche. Dice que puedes ser útil.  
-¿Útil?-Raoul estaba muy confuso  
-No sé chaval, me tengo que ir.

A Raoul no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada porque el castaño salió pitando hacia el bar de nuevo. ¿Qué coño?

Volvió a mirar la nota y vió que tenía algo escrito en la parte de atrás.

“No pensarías que ibas a marcharte con las manos vacías ;)”

Joder, si que era ratito Don “yo no salgo con polis”, pero para qué negarlo ese rarito había conseguido tatuarle una sonrisa al rubio que se quedaría ahí todo lo que quedaba de noche.


	4. Aviso

Hola,

Cómo dije, está es la primera vez que escribo en Ao3 y me he encontrado con un bache que no sé solucionar.

Yo los capítulos los escribo en Wattpad y luego hago copia pega para subirlo aquí también. 

La cosa es que en el último capítulo añadí varias fotos y pasarlo aquí me ha sido imposible.

Tengo dos opciones: o que algún alma caritativa me enseñe de alguna manera o eliminar mi novela de aquí y continuar exclusivamente en Wattpad.

El capítulo 4 ya está subido a Wattpad.

https://my.w.tt/YeyyocIuqN

Espero que contestéis a esto 


End file.
